Rebels 13
The Reapers get into a confrontation with the Conquerors. Afterwards, the group searches for answers in an unlikely place. Conquered Date: February 22nd, 2014 The Reapers were hanging out in the Random Bar once again, waiting on Nuriel to return from his dinner on the Elemental Fortress. During the planning of their next move, a human-like being entered the bar. Nobody gave him any attention, and even Fred, owner of the bar, ignored his arrival. Fainne noticed that the human was part of another hivemind, and noticed information going back and forth between the human and a telepath. The human spoke of "their targets being here" and "a pet". Fainne tried to speak to him by offering a drink, but soon the situation got out of hand. The hostile attitude of some of the Reapers towards the human was quickly transferred across his hivemind as more hostiles, something Fainne past on to her team/ The human mimicked a gun with his hand, and shot Fred, who immediatly dropped down unconscious. The fight started immediatly, with both Omni and Triple B attacking the human. Fainne, figuring out where the other telepath was, ran from the bar, with Nai'ilah and Leech hot on her trail. Also fleeing the bar was the part of Morgana that Nuriel brought here. Outisde, a biker was standing in front of the Mercenary Bar, and he started attacking the two women. Leech managed to get out of the way, but ended up with a shape-shifting Morgana who attempted to kill him. Leech tried to flee, but his dimensional travel power seemed to be malfunctioning. Inside the bar, the fight was going well, although Knife, Eddie and Slasher were torn through the wall by an invisible force and disappeared over the houses on the other side of the street. The team didn't have time to go after them, as Paragon self-detonated into an enormous explosion that laid waste to the Random Bar and almost killed Triple B. The explosion left the human drained, and he was immediatly stabbed several times by Omni, knocking him out. Back outside, Nai'ilah was going berserk again, and attacked the being that used to look like Morgana. At that time, Nuriel came in, and he tried to save Morgana. Although it worked, he was soon targetted by the earth-elementalist biker who was tearing chuncks out of Nuriel's body. Meanwhile, Fainne was attempting to mentally aid her team, but the other telepath kept blocking her. Nai'ilah was eventually knocked out by a kick to the head, after half of that head was already blown of by the Morgana look-a-like. Sometime during that, Minerva, the human that the Reapers saved from Earth, cameout of the Mercenary Bar to attack yet another opponent, a blue man in green armor, but that was entirely useless, as one elbow punch to Minerva's face knocked her out cold. The fight abrubtly ended when Raoh entered the battlefield. He ordered his troops to stop and the fight seemingly ended. Triple B still attacked Raoh, but all his technology was ripped from his body, turning him into a pile of bleeding meat. Raoh spoke to Fainne, who had mentally contacted Shade for assistance. Raoh wasn't amused, and ripped Fainne's heart out, dropping her lifeless corpse on the floor. Meanwhile, Leech saw that some of Raoh's soldiers were taking an unconscious Riptide up to a ship; an Invid carrier. Flying into the ship, Leech blew it up with a large amount of souls, and took Riptide's soul with him. He immediatly noticed that the soul of Vierna was tied into Riptide's. Back down on the streets, he also managed to capture Fainne's soul. The team managed to leave through a quickly-bought space ship, although it seemed everybody was allowed to leave except for Nuriel. During their departure, they saw Shade and Electro attacking Raoh. The team went to Darkhold and soon Shade and Electro arrived there too. They claimed that Raoh had become stronger, and they couldn't defeat him. The team decided to go towards their original mission; the deal that Fainne made with Shade. They said Krayt was already freed, but Shade told them that he was dead. Even if he would flee Hell, he would be sucked back in. The group returned to Hell, attempting to find Krayt, but neither Fainne nor Leech could find any trace of him. They decided to go to Frustration, to see if Predator, Dawn or Holocaust knew anything. While Dawn was still in a coma, Predator explained that they might have luck at the Well of Souls. After receiving a location, they teleported there. Arriving, they found the Keeper of the Well of Souls. The ancient being told them that the Well of Souls moves every soul in existence, in every timestream and every reality. Leech was immediatly drawn towards it, but asked Triple B to stop if should it be necessary. Fainne spoke to the Keeper, asking him if he knew where Krayt was. He said he'd reveal the information in exchange for something else. Preparing to make a deal, Fainne accepted. Eventually, he merely asked her to scrub his floor. After she scrubbed the entire area around the Well of Souls, the Keeper told them that Krayt's soul was in Gula. He also explained to them how to get into envy; by hitching a ride on another soul destined to go there. Triple B, impatient as always, asked Fainne if she could send him to Greed. There, he wanted to make a base for the team. Fainne agreed, and sent him away. Meanwhile, Leech was having a hard time, and eventually, the Keeper dared him to jump in. Leech did, and the group saw him disappear into the Well. His body was left behind, and the Keeper ordered Nuriel to burn it. The team decided to go to Limbo, and ask the Devourer for more information on Leech. The Devourer merely told them that if Leech was strong enough, he would make it back. Fainne got a telepathic message from Leech that everything was allright. This calmed the team somewhat, and they decided to wait for him on Darkhold. Players Fainne, Leech, Nai'ilah, Nuriel, Omni, Triple B NPC's, Groups and Places NPC's; Deception, the Devourer, Eddie, Electro, Fred, Keeper of the Well of Souls, Knife, Minerva, Paragon, Quake, Quoz, Raoh, Riptide, Shade, Slasher, Tec Groups; The Conquerors, Reapers Places; Random Bar, the Well of Souls Category:Sessions Category:Rebels Campaign